


Does My End Justify His Means?

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drug Use, Gangbang, M/M, New Year's Eve, Soulless!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean, noncon, partyfavor!dean, wincestmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: Soulless Sam's a bastard.  Still, they needed leads for the case.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day seven of wincestmas 2016 for [stephanie-likes.](http://stephanie-likes.tumblr.com/)

He’d come back to the hotel room late the next morning to find it completely trashed.  He’d expected it, honestly, which is why he’d booked another room in a different town down the road so he and Dean could rest for the night and get started on their new leads in the morning.  Plus, they needed to get out before anyone demanded money for damages – or called the cops.

Dean was still passed out, whether from the early start on drinking at dinner the night before or the drugs pumped into him through the festivities was anyone’s guess.  Quite possibly from the numerous fuckings too.  He supposed he should feel guilty for using his brother as a bargaining chip, but the ends justified the means, really.  Since he was pretty sure Dean was letting Sam fuck him to keep Sam around ( _why else would he_ ), that was already a form of prostitution.  Being a paid for party favour wasn’t that much different, really.

He sighed as he walked across to the bed, kicking at the detritus of a New Year’s Eve bash featuring the most spectacular ass and mouth on the planet.  There were silly hats and streamers all over the carpet, and sagging balloons tied to a chair in the kitchenette.  Emptied bottles of champagne and beers were scattered over any flat surface, and Sam frowned when he noticed there wasn’t a tied off condom in sight.  _Great._   That meant getting Dean tested before they could resume their own private parties.

As he sank down on the bed next to his sleeping brother, he took in the many deep mottled bruises and purpled-red bite marks that littered his body.  Damn but he was beautiful when so well used.  Sam lifted the sheet to peek under, and Dean stirred.  The slight movement of freckled hips allowed a fresh trickle of come to slide out and down over his balls, and Dean turned on his side.  Sam noted his rosy swollen lips, and smiled, knowing Dean would have trouble talking – if he even could at all from the rawness he’d be feeling.

He waited until he could see the flutter of lashes against mossy green eyes before he got up and started to go through Dean’s duffel.  He pulled out a fresh set of clothes before going into the bathroom to start the shower and get the hot water running.  When he’d come back into the room Dean was sitting upright, his fog lifting as he looked around the room, already piecing together what had happened.

What was done was done.  They had a hunt and new leads.  Dean pulled himself together and got ready while Sam made a run for an early lunch.  Neither brother mentioned it after they were on the road.  Sam took Dean’s silence as a sign that he wasn’t thrilled with how things went down but wasn’t necessarily opposed to it.  Dean didn’t say anything because he was afraid it wouldn’t happen again if he did.


End file.
